What I've Done
by Silvertail5
Summary: After the twin's first physical fight, Zack realizes that he did the wrong thing and apologizes to Cody. NOT twincest! R&R please. COMPLETE
1. What I've Done

**(I do NOT own Suite Life)**

**After a complete messup on one of my upcoming stories, I made this to cheer me up. I also did this out of boredom.**

**Summary: After a physical fight, Zack has to apologize to Cody for what he did. My first Songfic so let me know what you think of it. Songfic goes first then it's part 2.**

* * *

><p>I look hopelessly at my brother's room, thinking about the argument we just had. What have I done? I walk away without looking back.<p>

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood,_

_There's no alibi._

'_Cause I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

I walk to our little battlefield, where we physically fought for the first time. The deck was a mess. The chairs where down, the pool was dirty, and we even managed to break the stair rail. How could it happen?

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of What I've Done._

I walk to Mr. Moseby's office and look at the mess we made. I made it as well. Cody and I started only with an argument, but then it went too far and came to this.

_Put to rest,_

_What you thought of me._

_While this slate,_

_With the hands,_

_Of uncertainty._

I lied to Cody, but it was just a prank. According to him, lying about me never being his twin and mom adopting him was too much. I don't blame him; I was never his hero.

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of What I've Done._

I can't take this pain anymore. I have to apologize to my brother. I turn and run through the ship, not stopping when people call my name. I remember everything; Cody jumping on me, me biting his hand as he tried to pull my hair. Then I punched him right in the face, and then there was the nosebleed.

_For What I've Done,_

_I start again,_

_And whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving What I've Done._

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of What I've Done._

I arrive at Cody's door once again. I have to apologize, for my brother.

_What I've Done._

_Forgiving What I've Done._

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Tell me what you think about my first songfic. Next up: Chapter 2<strong>


	2. I'm Sorry

**Here is my second part of my story, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I enter my brother's room. He was on his bed, still recovering from his nosebleed. I walk toward him and sit next him. "You ok buddy?" I ask.<p>

Cody glared at me. He looked at his nightstand, pointing to several bloody tissues. I flinch at how many there where. "Cody," I start to say.

Cody took off the tissue he was holding on his nose. He sniffed and shook his head. "I'm okay I guess," he said. He sighed and pulls his tissue back onto his nose.

"I think the bleeding stopped," I said. It's true, despite the tissue not being so bloodstained, Cody continued to hold it on his nose.

"You're right. I'm just trying to make sure."

"I'm sorry about the fight. I should have known better than to prank you that way. It was too immature."

"That's because you _are _immature. You always prank me in the harshest ways. Is it because I'm not good enough for you? Is it because you wanted to be an only child?"

"Cody, you may be annoying at most times, but you're still my brother. How can anything be better than you?"

"I don't know, girls?"

I shook my head. I sighed and looked at my hands. "You know, you're always with me. You help me out and we got in trouble together. It was well worth it, because I knew that you may be more of a nerd to me,"-I lifted my head to meet my eyes with Cody- "but you're still my little brother. I'm sorry buddy."

Cody looked at me. He smiled slightly. "Thanks Zack." He said. I smiled and held out his arms. "Come here buddy," I said. He approached me and we hug like two brothers. We stay there for several moments, then break apart. "You get some rest, you lost a lot of blood," I say.

Cody nodded and laid his head on his pillow. "Goodbye Cody," I say.

"Bye, see you later."

I smile and leave the door without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Well PLEASE tell me what you think. Review. Wish me luck on my other story I seriously messed up on. Ok until then BYE<strong>


End file.
